Cinta Lama Yang Kembali
by Mega Melly
Summary: Disaat Kyungsoo sudah bisa menerima Kai dihatinya, tanpa di duga sang masa lalu kembali. Akankah Kyungsoo memilih tetap bersama Kai atau kembali dengannya... Gak bisa bikin summary. Hehe... Crack Couple dan Official Couple BaekDo/KaiSoo


Hallo semua…!

Salam kenal, ini fic pertama aku di fandom ini. Aku masih belajar, jadi maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata…

Silahkan dibaca….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : EXO bukan milik saya.**

 **Genre : Drama – Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : BaekSoo – KaiSoo**

 **Warning : OOC – typo(s) –EYD berantakan – Author-nya masih belajar.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini begitu cerah. Entah mengapa, aku merasa hari ini berbeda dari hari yang lain, hari ini terasa begitu indah.

Aku berdiri disini. Di sebuah tempat yang penuh kenangan bagiku. Sebuah tempat yang menjadi tempat terindah di hidupku. Kuhirup udara yang begitu segar pagi ini. Angin-angin kecil menerpa tubuhku seakan menggelitik. Di depanku terpampang sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sebuah padang rumput ilalang yang luas. Langit biru berseri. Pohon-pohon tumbuh subur di sekitarnya. Hembusan angin yang membuat rumput ilalang itu bergoyang seakan menari dengan irama tersendiri. Tarian ilalang yang indah, menambah pemandangan menjadi semakin luar biasa.

Dengan senyuman aku berjalan menghampiri sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Daunnya yang rindang membuat udara disini begitu sejuk. Ku duduki bangku tersebut. Sekejap kemudian bayangannya melintas dalam pikiranku. Tempat inilah yang memiliki banyak kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Kenangan indah bersamanya.

"Seandainya kamu tau. Sampai saat ini aku masih memikirkanmu Baekhyun," lirihku yang kemudian mengingat kenangan itu.

 **Flashback on**

Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Saat itu aku masih berusia enam tahun. Aku masih berada di sekolah dasar. Aku duduk di kelas satu saat itu. Seperti biasa, hari itu aku bermain bersama teman-temanku. Aku sangat senang saat itu.

Namun kesenangan itu tak berlangsung lama. Tanpa ku sadari, seorang anak laki-laki berlari kearahku. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tiba-tiba ia menabrak dan mencium pipiku. Aku sangat terkejut dan malu karna disana banyak murid-murid lain yang melihat itu. Sontak mereka semua tertawa yang membuatku bertambah malu.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap anak laki-laki itu yang menyadari kesalahannya.

Tanpa membalas ucapannya, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan semua orang yang ada disana. Aku sangat malu. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Ku dengar anak laki-laki itu berteriak.

"Hei.. tunggu. Maafkan aku."

Namun aku tak menggubrisnya. Aku tetap berlari sambil menangis. Aku begitu malu untuk tetap berada disana. Akhirnya aku sampai di taman sekolah. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi di taman tersebut. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya disana. Tiba-tiba…

"Maafkan aku."

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Aku menoleh melihat siapa pemilik suara itu. Ternyata dia adalah anak laki-laki yang tadi mencium pipiku.

"Kamu?" ucapku yang terkejut melihat kedatangan anak itu.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku sedang bermain kejar-kejaran bersama teman-teman aku, aku tidak melihat ada kamu di depan, jadi aku menabrak kamu dan mencium pipi kamu. Maafkan aku ya," jelas anak laki-laki itu yang sepertinya tidak berbohong. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Tapi aku malu. Mereka semua pasti akan mengejek aku terus," ujarku yang kembali mulai menangis.

"Aku janji, aku akan menjaga kamu, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengejek kamu. Tapi aku mohon kamu mau memaafkan aku," mohon anak itu dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Baiklah. Aku mau memaafkan kamu, tapi janji ya kamu akan menjaga aku!" tuturku memastikan ucapannya.

"Iya, aku janji. Oh ya nama aku Baekhyun. Nama kamu siapa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku Do Kyungsoo," balasku seraya menjabat tangan Baekhyun dengan senyuman kemudian melepaskannya.

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya," serunya yang ku balas dengan anggukan kepala.

Sejak saat itu aku bersahabat dengannya. Kami selalu bermain bersama, dan ia menepati janjinya untuk menjaga dan melindungiku. Aku pernah di ganggu oleh beberapa murid kelas enam, dan dengan beraninya ia menolongku melawan mereka. Walau ia harus di pukuli hingga babak belur oleh mereka ia pantang menyerah. Sampai akhirnya ada guru yang menolong kami.

Ia juga sering mengajak aku ke tempat yang indah. Padang rumput ilalang. Aku senang bermain di sana, udaranya yang sejuk serta pemandangan yang indah membuatku betah berlama-lama disana. Suatu hari aku sedang bermain disana bersama Baekhyun. Kami bermain layang-layang. Namun karna capek, kami istirahat sejenak disebuah bangku panjang.

"Baekie, kamu kenapa sih suka tempat ini?" tanyaku memulai pembicaraan dengannya. 'Baekie' adalah nama panggilan sayang aku untuknya, sedangkan ia memanggilku 'Kyungie'.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman berada disini," jawab Baekhyun mantab.

Dan aku hanya mengangguk menerima jawaban darinya.

"Kyungie, coba deh kamu lihat ilalang itu!" seru Baekhyun seraya menunjuk sesuatu.

Akupun menuruti perintahnya, ternyata Baekhyun menyuruhku untuk melihat ilalang yang tertiup angin.

"Kenapa sama ilalang itu?" tanyaku yang tak mengerti apa maksud ia menyuruhku melihat ilalang itu.

"Ilalang itu bergerak karna tertiup angin. Aku suka melihat ilalang itu bergerak, seakan-akan ilalang itu menari dengan irama tersendiri. Tarian ilalang yang indah dan seirama, membuat aku menyukai tempat ini," jelasnya yang masih tak ku mengerti.

"Kamu tidak mengerti ya?" tanyanya seperti dapat membaca pikiranku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum malu.

"Hahaha suatu saat kamu pasti akan mengerti maksud dari perkataanku," tuturnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kami kembali terdiam. Terlarut dalam pikiran kami masing-masing.

"Eummhh Kyungie, aku ingin berbicara suatu hal sama kamu," tutur Baekhyun dengan sedikit ragu.

"Apa?"tanyaku singkat sekaligus penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu. Kamu mau tidak menjadi pacar aku?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan darinya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak berusia enam tahun menyatakan cinta. Jujur, sebenarnya aku merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya. Dan aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Tapi kan kita masih kecil. Kata mamah ku anak kecil tidak boleh pacaran," tuturku yang masih terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Kalau begitu. Jika kita sudah besar, kamu jadi pacar aku ya!" tuturnya seraya tersenyum manis.

"Iya," balasku mantab sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Janji ya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Janji," jawabku mantab.

Ia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang manis. Sejak saat itu kami menjadi semakin dekat. Namun kedekatan kami tidak berlangsung lama. Baekhyun harus pindah ke Jepang karna ayahnya pindah tugas disana. Aku sedih. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku terus menangis sejak mengetahui kabar kepindahan Baekhyun. Sebelum pergi Baekhyun menemuiku di padang rumput ilalang. Ia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku.

"Kamu kenapa pergi Baekie, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Kamu sahabat terbaik aku," ujarku sambil menangis di pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya kemudian ia memegang kedua bahuku. Lalu ia menghapus air mata ku menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Kyungie, jangan nangis. Aku tidak suka melihat kamu menangis. Aku janji, suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali menemuimu disini, di tempat kenangan indah kita," tutur Baekhyun menenangkan aku yang ia akhiri dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang terlukis dari bibirnya. Senyuman yang akan selalu kurindukan.

"Kamu janji kan?" tanyaku memastikan perkataannya.

"Janji," jawabnya mantab sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

 **Flashback off**

"Apa kamu akan menepati janji itu Baekie? Mengapa sampai sekarang kamu tak kunjung datang menemuiku? Kapan kamu menepati janjimu itu? Apa kamu sudah melupakanku? Apa kamu sudah melupakan kenangan indah kita disini?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Aku pusing dibuatnya. Ingin rasanya aku melupakan Baekhyun, namun itu terasa sulit bagiku. Aku terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Tanpa ku sadari seseorang berada di belakangku.

"Halo manis, pangeran tampanmu datang untuk menjemput," sapa orang tersebut seraya memelukku dari belakang.

"Kai…"

Aku tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menyuruhnya duduk disampingku. Ia menurutinya. Aku menatap wajahnya yang tersenyum manis padaku.

Kim Jongin tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Kai. Kai nama panggilan sayang ku untuknya, menurutku nama itu terdengar sexy dan sangat cocok dengannya yang emm.. Sexy. Dia adalah kekasihku. Dia berwajah tampan dan bertubuh atletis. Dia orang yang baik, ramah dan perhatian. Dia adalah orang yang mengajariku tentang cinta. Dia yang selalu ada di sampingku ketika aku sedih. Aku merasa nyaman dan tenang berada di dekatnya.

Aku tahu aku salah, aku telah berbuat ingkar padanya. Aku menghianatinya dengan masih memikirkan pria yang tak jelas keberadaanya. Baru aku sadari, betapa bodohnya aku menyia-nyiakan Kai demi Baekhyun yang tak mungkin kembali. Aku merasa, aku tak pantas mendapatkan pria sebaik Kai. Kai terlalu sempurna untuk orang sepertiku.

"Hei… kamu kenapa melihat ku seperti itu?" tanya Kai yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Maaf… entah mengapa, aku merasa aku tak pantas mendapat pria sebaik kamu. Kamu terlalu sempurna untuk aku," tuturku sambil menundukan kepala.

"Kamu kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Bagiku kamu orang terbaik yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk aku. Aku tidak akan sempurna tanpa kamu. Karna kamu pelengkap aku, karna kamu hidup aku sempurna. Aku mencintaimu," tuturnya yang kemudian tersenyum sangat manis.

"Tapi.."

Ucapanku terpotong karna meletakan jari telunjuknya di bibirku. Aku menatapnya dan ia tersenyum, aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman haru dan bahagia. Lalu aku memeluknya, menyamankan diriku dalam dekapan hangatnya. Kai pun membalas pelukanku seraya mengusap lembut rambutku.

Sekarang aku benar-benar sadar, begitu bodohnya aku yang telah menghianati pria sebaik dia. Pria yang selalu ada untuk aku, pria yang selalu berada di dekatku saat aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkan curahan hatiku dan pria yang selalu bersedia meminjamkan bahunya untuk menampung air mataku.

Aku merasa, aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Aku beruntung karna mendapatkan kekasih sebaik Kai. Aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi kekasih setia untuk Kai dan aku akan melupakan Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih ya Kai, kamu telah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Aku bahagia menjadi kekasihmu. Aku berjanji, aku akan mencintaimu dengan tulus dan menjadi kekasih yang setia untuk kamu," tuturku dari hati yang paling dalam.

"Lho, memangnya selama ini kamu tidak mencintaiku?" tanyanya yang membuatku tersentak sekaligus bingung. Aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu menunduk.

Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Selama ini aku memang ragu untuk mencintainya. Aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, namun entah mengapa masih ada sedikit keraguan untuk aku mencintainya.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, aku yakin kamu juga mencintaiku dengan tulus, iya kan?" tanyanya dengan senyuman seraya memegang bahuku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menjawabnya. Walaupun saat ini aku belum mencintainya. Namun aku akan belajar mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang. Eomma kamu menyuruh aku untuk menjemputmu," serunya sambil berdiri dari bangku yang kami duduki kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearahku.

Aku menjabat tanganya dan berdiri dari bangku. Lalu kami berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempat yang penuh kenangan bagiku.

Semenjak saat itu, aku sedikit bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Aku bahagia bersama Kai. Aku sudah mulai bisa mencintainya, walaupun bayangan Baekhyun masih sedikit terlintas dalam hatiku. Namun aku sudah berjanji akan berusaha melupakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari minggu, aku libur sekolah. Entah mengapa, seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk pergi ke padang rumput ilalang. Karna rasa penasaran yang memuncak, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi kesana.

Seperti biasa aku duduk di bangku panjang yang berada disana. Suasana disini seperti biasa selalu sejuk dan segar. Namun entah mengapa, aku merasa kehadiran Baekhyun disini. Tapi itu tak mungkin, Baekhyun ada di Jepang, ia tak mungkin berada disini. Tetapi, apakah ia ingin menepati janjinya untuk menemuiku kembali? Tapi bagaimana itu mungkin?

"Ternyata kamu masih sering kesini ya?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul di belakangku. Dengan segera aku berdiri dan membalikan tubuhku.

Aku terkejut melihat seorang pria disana yang sedang tersenyum padaku. Pria itu berpostur lumayan tinggi, berwajah tampan nyaris manis, dan berkulit putih. Aku seperti pernah mengenalnya. Wajahnya tak asing bagiku, namun aku lupa siapa. Namun ketika aku menatap matanya. Aku terkejut, sangat terkejut melihat mata orang itu. Aku ingat siapa dia. Dia adalah orang yang selama ini aku rindukan. Walau wajahnya terlihat sedikit berbeda, namun matanya tetap sama seperti dulu.

"Baekhyun…" lirihku kemudian.

Senyuman manis pria itu perlahan memudar, matanya menyiratkan kekecewaan. "Baekhyun.. rasanya aneh mendengarmu memanggil namaku seperti itu. Kamu sudah lupa ya sama nama panggilan kita?"

"Oh.. emm.. Mi..Mianhae Baekie, aku hanya terkejut melihatmu ada disini," tuturku sedikit gugup.

Ia tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Ucapnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Senyuman manis yang sangat ku rindukan. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekatiku.

"Kamu kenapa ada disini? Bukakah kamu seharusnya ada di Jepang?" tanyaku heran ketika kami sudah duduk bersebelahan.

"Aku kesini untuk menepati janjiku. Janji ku untuk kembali padamu. Kamu ingat kan, aku pernah berjanji bahwa aku akan kembali menemuimu disini, di tempat kenangan indah kita berdua," jawabnya mantab sambil tetap tersenyum.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit tak senang akan kehadirannya. Padahal dulu aku sangat merindukannya. Apa mungkin karna aku sekarang sudah mulai melupakan Baekhyun dan berusaha setia pada Kai.

"Kamu kenapa? Kamu tidak senang aku kembali?" tanyanya yang heran melihat sikapku.

"Aniyo. Aku senang melihat kamu disini," jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya, aku sudah menepati janjiku, sekarang aku ingin kamu menepati janjimu," ujar Baekhyun yang membuatku bingung.

"Janji? Janji apa?" tanyaku.

"Kamu sudah lupa. Dulu kamu pernah barjanji, jika sudah dewasa, kamu mau menjadi kekasih aku. Kamu ingat kan?" jelasnya yang membuatku terkejut.

Aku terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku bingung. Aku telah memiliki kekasih. Kai, seorang pria baik hati yang selalu ada untuk aku. Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk melukainya. Ia terlalu baik untuk ku sakiti. Tetapi, aku juga tak mau menyakiti Baekhyun, jujur aku masih sedikit sayang padanya.

"Kenapa kamu diam? Atau jangan-jangan kamu sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuat ku bertambah bingung.

Aku pun memberanikan diriku untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Iya, aku sudah memiliki kekasih," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak kuasa menatap matanya.

"MWO?" tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat terkejut.

Kami terdiam. Terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ku tahu, ini saatnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Ku angkat kepalaku dan kupegang kedua bahunya. Kulihat ia seperti sangat bersedih, ia terus menundukan kepalanya.

"Baekie, terima kasih karna kamu sudah mau menepati janjimu untuk menemuiku kembali. Tapi maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang menurutku dia adalah orang terbaik bagiku. Aku tahu aku salah, aku tidak menepati janjiku. Tapi ku mohon, maafkan aku," tuturku dengan senyum terpaksa.

Baekhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. Terlihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Ia tersenyum, walau terlihat ia terpaksa melakukan itu.

"Baekie, lihat ilalang itu!" seruku sambil menunjuk rumput ilalang yang tertiup angin.

Baekhyun pun mengikuti arah yang aku tunjuk.

"Ilalang itu bergerak karna tertiup angin, terlihat indah seakan-akan menari dengan irama tersendiri. Namun dibalik keindahan itu, ada angin yang berjasa. Angin yang sudah membuat ilalang yang biasa terlihat luar biasa dan indah. Angin lah yang berhembus dan membuat ilalang itu menari, sehingga menjadi indah. Walaupun angin tidak dapat dilihat manusia. Tapi anginlah yang berjasa membuat ilalang itu terlihat indah. Seperti itulah cinta kita, walau tidak dapat dilihat dan bersatu, namun cinta kita akan membawa keindahan tersendiri," tuturku sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia membalas senyumanku.

"Ne. Kamu benar. Aku memang terlalu naif dengan menganggap bahwa semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan yang ku harapkan, tanpa tahu bahwa harapan itu tidak selalu tercapai. Aku tidak akan memaksa kamu untuk menjadi kekasih aku, terimakasih karna kamu sudah memberikan aku kenangan indah yang tidak akan aku lupakan," tutur Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih karna kamu sudah mau mengerti."

"Ne. Kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat kan?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja," jawabku mantab.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria datang, ia tak lain adalah Kai. Aku sangat terkejut, aku takut ia mendengar semua pembicaraanku dengan Baekhyun tadi. Aku tidak mau ia sakit hati. Dan aku pun tak mau menyakitinya.

"Aku tadi kerumahmu, kata Eomma kamu, kamu pergi kesini. Ya sudah, aku langsung menyusulmu kesini. Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku bahwa kamu ingin kesini? Aku bisa mengantarkanmu jika kamu mau," tuturnya dengan lembut. Aku lega mendengar penuturannya, sepertinya ia tak mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Baekhyun tadi.

"Aku bosan di rumah, jadi aku kesini. Maafkan aku karna aku tidak memberitahumu, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu," balasku dengan senyuman.

Kai hanya tersenyum menerima alasanku. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar bahwa aku disini tidak sendiri.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kai seraya menunjuk Baekhyun dengan perasaan heran.

"Oh ya, kenalkan ini Baekhyun teman kecil aku. Baekie, ini Kai, kekasih aku," jelasku memperkenalkan dua orang pria yang aku cintai.

Baekhyun terlihat terkejut namun ia berusaha bersikap biasa. Ia mengulurkan tangannya seraya mengucapkan namanya. Kemudian Kai menjabat tangannya seraya mengucapkan namanya.

"Oh ya Soo-ya, Eomma aku ingin bertemu kamu sekarang, kamu bisa kan?" tanya Kai.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajak Kai sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Baekie, aku pergi dulu ya," pamitku pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menganguk sambil tersenyum. Aku dan Kai pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Aku tau hatinya pasti akan sakit melihatku pergi bersama Kai. Namun ku tau ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untukku dan dia. Ku yakin, suatu saat nanti ia akan menemukan orang yang terbaik untuknya. Orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan bersedia menemaninya sampai akhir hayatnya. Seperti aku yang telah menemukan cinta sejatiku, Kai.

"Sampai kapanpun cintaku untukmu akan tetap abadi Kyungie. Selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

… **..END…..**

Annyeong haseyo…

Maaf kalo gak suka sama cerita. Disini aku gak jelasin gender D.O oppa. Jadi aku bebasin readers berimajinasi sendiri. Kalo readers lebih suka YAOI, ya bayangin D.O oppa cowok (ya emang aslinya cowok). Tapi kalo reader lebih suka GS, bayangin D.O oppa nya cewek (itu sih kalo bisa, kalo aku jujur gak bisa).

Oh ya aku baru ngefans sama EXO, baru sekitar dua bulan. Kayaknya aku ngefans-nya terlambat, malah EXO nya udah 9 aku baru ngefans. Jujur sebelum aku tahu yang tiga itu udah keluar, dua diantaranya aku suka banget, yang dapat julukan Panda sama Rusa. Tapi sayang mereka udah keluar, kecewa banget pas tahu itu, tapi aku tetep suka sama mereka kok.

Dan karna aku fans baru, jadi maaf kalo ada penulisan nama yang salah, atau bahasa korea yang salah. Hehe..

Satu lagi, aku mau tanya nama fans EXO itu apa sih, soalnya ada yang bilang EXOtics, EXOstan sama EXO L. jadi aku bingung mana yang bener..

Pokoknya salam kenal semua. Maaf kalo gak suka ceritanya.

KRITIK DAN SARAN sangat dibutuhkan.

Kamsahamnida…


End file.
